Past Acquaintances
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Sam and Dean hear about a hunt in library near Stanford. Just a normal hunt for Dean but Sam meets someone he used to know...Will it all work out for Sam?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jodie froze. She had been stacking books and she'd dropped one on the floor. A cold breeze drifted past her. 'Hello?'

She shook her head, 'No one's here.' She carried on putting away the books then grabbed her hand bag. Shaking her head she decided to leave even though half of the things she'd set out to do she hadn't done.

Pressing the lights off she watched as the turned off then moved towards the doors. From the corner of her eye she saw a flicker. 'Hello? Is there any one there?'

Moving back into the room she looked around and shook her head. 'That will teach you for watching horror movies last night.' She chuckled as she headed to the door finally.

A sudden clatter of the reference drawers sounded behind her. Sheets of paper flew across the room. A woman moved between the aisles. Jodie stared at the scene her body froze as the image flickered and disappeared. Grasping the handle she shot out of the door and ran towards her car.

Xx

Meredith grabbed her phone from the desk, 'Hey Jodie what's up?' She put down her pen and rubbed her eyes.

'Merry something is in the library.' Jodie's voice was high pitched and she sounded like she's been crying.

'Ok calm down. Where are you?' Meredith rolled her eyes. Sometimes Jodie was a little over the top and she'd probably been watching scary movies.

'I'm in my car outside the library.'

'Ok I'll be five minutes stay there.' Closing her phone she grabbed her purse and switched off the light.

Sighing she headed out straight to the car park and walked towards the library. It was a large ominous building that had been standing there all the time she had been at college and long before. Seeing Jodie's car she headed straight towards it. Knocking on the window the girl jumped.

'Sorry Jodie.' Scrambling out of the car she grabbed Meredith's arm.

'It's a woman she was flinging all the drawers open.' She pointed towards the library.

'Ok stay here I'll check it out.' She wandered towards the entrance.

Taking a deep breath she moved inside. The lobby entrance was dark then she flipped the lights. The library was a mess. All the cards were scattered across the room.

The lights suddenly began to flicker then went out. 'Crap.' Flicking it off and on she sighed as they didn't stay on. Making her way blindly towards the fuse box she stared at the fuses. 'Ok I can't see anything.' Turning around she gasped as a figure moved towards her. Then the darkness took her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'So what a spirit in a library is that all?' Dean asked as he washed his hands.

Sam nodded, 'Yeah but it's not just any library Dean it's near Stanford.' Dean looked at him and frowned.

'I know Dean what you're going to say.' Dean shrugged.

'I doubt it Sam. I think that we should do this case but that's it.' He threw the towel on the rack. 'I think we should just go. It sounds like a regular haunting to me.'

'Yeah I agree but if it's causing problems Dean then it's better to get it sorted.'

'Ok geek boy keep your pants on. I know libraries rock your world but seriously calm down.'

He sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Ok so have there been any murders or accidents within the library to create a spirit who just wanders around a library and un- organises reference sections?'

Sam looked through his notes. 'No murders just one accident of a woman who fits the description. Apparently she's always haunted the library just occasionally she gets' a little violent. Apparently it's when she gets' angry about some changes or something. Anyway two witnesses both saw her that night.'

He passed the article to Dean. Scanning it he looked at the pictures.

'Both kind of cute.' Sam sighed. 'Ok we'll do a little exorcism and then get a little down time.' He smiled widely and Sam rolled his eyes.

'I know one of them Dean.' He pointed to the pictures. 'Meredith Grant.'

Dean stared at the picture of the girl Sam had mentioned. She had brunette hair and big blue eyes. She was seriously attractive.

'Wow Sammy you've been holding out on me. How'd you get to know her?' He looked at Sammy whose eyes suddenly clouded with pain. 'Ok we'll get on it.'

Grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into one of his bags Sam began to do the same. Dean realised that he'd met that girl while he was with Jess. 'Ok we'll just get going tonight and get there in plenty of time.'

Sam just nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Meredith smiled as the few students passed by. She grabbed her pen and began to write some of her novel. A cough sounded by her head and she looked up. 'Oh my God Sam!' She smiled as she stood up and rounded the desk, 'God it's been a long time.'

'It has been a long time.' He hadn't realised just how beautiful she was. Her big blue eyes bored into his own and he found himself staring right back at her and smiling as he did it. She hugged him. He held her tightly.

She couldn't believe it. Sam Winchester. She'd always found him attractive but had never done anything about it. He'd been with Jess at the time they had met so he'd been head over heels with her. She couldn't blame him Jess was beautiful. His eyes were so beautiful. He was tall and had lovely thick brown hair.

A cough interrupted their thoughts and they broke apart, 'Oh sorry this is my brother Dean.'

He smiled. 'Hey Merry, nice to meet you.' She smiled.

'Yeah Sam did mention you a few times. It's very nice to meet you too Dean.' He was handsome too. Shorter than Sam but you could tell they were brothers.

'So what can I do for you Sam?' She smiled again. Dean had to bite back a laugh. 'I bet she'd do a lot for you Sammy?' He thought as he stared at Sam with a bemused expression on his face.

'Well we were just passing I thought I'd hook up with some old friends you know?' He shrugged. Dean smiled.

'Yeah you know Sammy he can't stay away from libraries for long. He's a geek you know never happy unless he's looking at some old book.' She smiled and Sam stared daggers at him. Grinning he asked, 'You mind if I take a look around?' Meredith nodded and told him to take his time.

'We heard about the whole ghost thing.' Sam said. 'I always thought this place was a little creepy.' Meredith laughed.

'Yeah me too. I saw it though. I wasn't scared as such I just I dunno I fainted. I mean I've been working here for a year and things happen but never this. Books move paper gets chucked around that kind of thing it's what you get used too. '

She laughed thinking that she sounded dumb as she folded her arms across her chest. 'I never really believed before you know?' Sam nodded. The silence extended until Sam whispered.

'I'm sorry I was never in touch that often.'

'That's ok. I was worried about you I guess you needed time.' She stared at him and he smiled back.

'Yeah I think I did.' She looked down at the floor.

'I missed you. I guess I would have loved to have had you around to talk to about things. Never mind.'

Tucking her hair behind her ears she carried on, 'So that's the famous Dean?' Motioning with her chin he chuckled and nodded. 'He seems nice. He's totally how you described him.'

Sam had told Meredith all about Dean in fact he'd told her more about anyone in his life even more than he'd told Jess. He guessed with Meredith she never judged. In fact he swore she'd like Dean more than perhaps Jess would of if she'd got to know him more.

'This is part time work. I'm writing a book so working here is a bonus sometimes. I also tutor at the college. I graduated and I guess that this was the place I wanted to be. You'd nearly be finished now.' Sam smiled. 'Things have really moved on.' She folded her arms and stared into space.

'Yeah I guess they have.'

'So what have you been doing for a year?' Jumping up to sit on the desk she dangled her legs and Sam slouched against the counter.

Xx

Dean chuckled to himself. 'Get in there Sammy.' He pulled out his e.m.f meter and began to scan across the bookcases. As soon as it hit the whole side it beeped. He smiled. Taking out the flash light he scanned the books. Black spots of gunk were littered across some books and shelves. 'Crap!' He moved through the rest of the shelves checking as he went. Large areas were covered in ectoplasm.

Moving back to the desk he saw Sam and Meredith talking animatedly. 'Yo Sammy can I just borrow you a sec. Sorry Merry.'

She smiled. 'That's ok I've got to check something.' She went behind the desk and Dean grabbed Sam.

'Ok we've got two spirits except one is a little crazy.' He showed Sam the black smudge on his finger.

'Crap is that ectoplasm?' Dean snorted.

'Nah it's the stay puff marshmallow man Sammy.' Sam chuckled dryly. 'Look we have to do a little more investigating. That woman librarian isn't the one doing this. She's not malevolent enough. We've got to ask your "Merry" little friend to help us.'

He nudged him, 'Haha get it?' Shrugging when Sam didn't smile he said, 'You'd like that Sam. I'm sure she would too. I mean I guess the library really turns you guys on. Oh and sometimes you do have to take one for the team.'

Sam sighed, 'Dean you always have to cheapen the moment.' Dean smirked. 'I'm sorry Dean I can't. She's a friend and not just mine.' He fell silent and pretended to look at a book.

'Oh I got you Sam.' It suddenly clicked who else Meredith had been friends with. He patted him on the back. 'Look it's either just that this either this spirit was a little pissed over something so we wait and see if she comes back tonight.' Sam nodded. 'So I guess you ask her if it's possible to stay here.' Sam sighed.

'Hey Merry my brother and I are kind of writing this book do you think it's possible we can erm use the library tonight kind of after hours?' Meredith clasped her hands together, 'You can be here the whole time if you'd like?'

She smiled, 'Well how about I stay I've got a few things of my own to do and I was planning on staying late so yeah why not. But as I trust Sam I can give him the keys. I live about five minutes walk away from here so you can pop the keys back over when you're done. ' She smiled.

'We really appreciate this Merry.' Dean smirked at her.

'No problem Dean what are friends for?'

'Look we'll be back we've got to get some things.' Meredith nodded.

'Later guys.'

As they left the library Sam asked Dean, 'Ok so how do we pacify her when I turn up with a load of salt and I start to chant?' Dean shrugged.

'How about you do the pacifying and I do the exorcising Sammy. Considering you went to college you're not very quick on the update dude.'

Meredith watched him walk away. The last time she'd seen Sam it had been at Jess's funeral and he'd been quiet and distant. In fact she hadn't really had a chance to talk to him properly. One second he'd been there then he'd gone. She'd wanted to see him and say something. She guessed that at that time it wasn't right.

Xx

'So I take it you like her then?' Sam stared at him. 'Yeah I'm not stupid Sam. The whole hugging thing and her glazed eyes and your puppy dog expression. It was a little cute.'

Sam punched him on the arm, 'Dude she's my friend. I never ...I don't think I did.' He stared at the ground. He'd always liked Merry and meeting her that first day he'd almost forgotten he was with Jess momentarily until he'd seen her. 'Ok Dean maybe I do like her. I just don't know if we can get past being just friends?' Dean nodded.

'Look the only way you'll find out is by asking or doing something about it. For what it's worth and I know I might be over stepping the mark here but I'm sure Jess would approve of you choosing someone like Merry. She's clever and she's a friend. I won't say anything more Sam it's your decision.' He patted his brother on the back and got into the Impala.

Dean knew Sam had always thought that Jess would be unhappy if he moved on so he'd never tried. God he knew Sam needed someone why not someone he once knew. 'Let's go and find a motel and something to eat. We can't do anything until later anyway so we better do it on a full stomach.' Sam nodded as he got into the Impala and closed the door. Dean looked at Sam and laughed.

'What?'

'You noticed that this is kind of like straight out of ghost busters?' Sam stared at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Ok you know the scene where the librarian walks into the room the whole ectoplasm and random throwing of paper and books around.' Sam smirked then nodded. 'Let's hope I've only got to deal with the whole librarian thing. I can't deal with anything else.' Sam laughed. Dean smirked as he drove away from the library.

Flashback to a year ago:

She'd hurried through the door and bumped straight into him. 'Shoot I'm sorry.' Scrambling together to pick up their fallen books they bumped heads. 'Ouch!' He put his hand on her head.

'Oh my God I'm so sorry.' Their eyes met and she smiled. His hazel eyes were so deep. The dimples in his smile were amazing she found herself leaning towards him.

'Sorry.' He broke eye contact and she'd taken the book passed towards her.

'Thanks.' He helped her to her feet, 'My name's Meredith.'

'Hey I'm sorry Meredith. The name's Sam.' As he stood she was shocked by how tall he was and how wide he was. The jacket he was wearing was stretched she found herself wondering if he did weights. She could only imagine what his body was like. She imagined it to be muscled and well toned. His smile was infectious.

'Maybe we should not be carrying so many books next time we meet.' He laughed.

'Yeah that would be nice.' He held the door open for her as she passed through.

'I'll see you around Sam.' He smiled and waved. She hoped her face wasn't glowing too red. She felt giddy and excited. Carrying her books back to her dorm room she flew inside and threw her books on the bed. Sam. She liked that name. Her face was flushed and her smile was wide.

Xx

The next few days she hoped to see him around. In fact any tall guy with longish hair in his style she stared at. Thinking she'd never see him again she bumped into him not literally this time at a bar. He was with a gorgeous blonde girl. Meredith knew her as Jessica Moore they had met through her friend Marcy who had classes with Jessica.

It was obvious that she and Sam were dating they were holding hands and her body was pressed tighter against his. 'Merry.' Damn she'd been spotted, 'Over here.' Jess waved and she smiled beckoning her to come and speak to them.

Jess grabbed her and smiled, 'Hey you ok?' Meredith nodded. 'That's great. You haven't met my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is Meredith.' Sam smiled.

'We've met.' Jess raised her eyebrow, 'We bumped into each other about a week ago. Literally books everywhere.' He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

'Nice to meet you again Sam. This time we managed to agree on the no book rule.' He smiled and she melted inside, 'Nice to see you both but I've got to meet Jodie Jess but I'll catch you tomorrow for coffee.' Jess nodded.

Her face flushed and her mood sorrowful she pushed her way towards the bar. She ordered a shot and downed it in one. Feeling a little better she went and found Jodie.

Jess was her friend so she couldn't avoid Sam. Her feelings faded to a dull ache. Sam never saw her the way he saw Jess so she had to get over it.

The night Jessica died she'd been asleep waking up in the morning and hearing the news she'd never gotten over it. Her eyes felt like they were burning and her throat ached. She couldn't imagine how Sam had been feeling.

The funeral had passed so quickly and the never ending black parade filed from the graveside. She placed a single red rose was laid on her coffin and Meredith never saw Sam properly to speak to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sam waited by the door for Meredith he passed the key to Dean. 'Be careful Dean.' Dean winked as he leant in to whisper to Sam.

'It's more like you be careful don't do anything I wouldn't Sammy!' Laughing as he wandered down the hall.

Sam closed the door and smirked. Meredith was tidying away some books. He loved the way she pushed her hair away from her face.

She straightened then rubbed her shoulders. She looked tired and obviously she was rubbing out the tension she had from working all day.

He almost walked towards her and pushed her hands away and massaged her shoulders but stopped himself as she turned and smiled at him. 'Ok well the place is all yours. I'm here if you need me.'

She waited for him to go after Dean but he moved towards the kitchen counter. 'So what's up?' She shrugged her shoulders and he got a delicious whiff of her perfume. It smelt feminine and flowery and instantly he felt the desire surge through him.

He hadn't been close to a woman for a while. He felt the tightening in his pants. He looked down briefly. All looked good down there he thought.

'Well erm..'He coughed, 'I just erm wanted to talk.' She smiled.

'Sam you don't usually say that you wanna talk you normally just do.' She stared at him long and hard. 'You have changed so much Sam.' She lent forward and stroked his hair from his eyes.

'You've grown up but your still I dunno. It's in your eyes.'

He found himself leaning in towards her lips. She leant in to. Softly their lips met. She pulled away first.

'Wow.' He whispered. She kissed him again.

'That wasn't supposed to happen.' She whispered. Staring into his big eyes she smiled.

'I know but..' He trailed off. Cupping her face he pulled her towards him. Their lips met and his tongue softly explored and flicked against hers.

When they pulled apart panting heavily, 'It was obviously meant too though. I'm not sorry are you?' He tilted her head to look into his eyes and she shook her head.

'Come here.' He pulled at her hand. Meredith's heart beat faster. She had waited so long for Sam to kiss her yet all of this was crazy. He'd only been back a day and already she was back to square one with her feelings towards him.

Clambering over the kitchen counter she felt his large arms around her body. Her face flushed and he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

He held her in his arms as he found a seat pulling her onto his lap and tucking her legs up. She snuggled into his chest. 'What's happened?' He laughed.

'I have no idea but I think we need it.' He held her tighter. She could hear his heart beating in chest. 'I'm sorry I left without seeing if you were ok. I just wasn't thinking straight.' She nodded. Her hair made a shuffling sound against his chest.

'This is just weird Sam.' She turned and looked at him. His beautiful face had gone serious. 'I really like you.'

'I like you too. So then I need to be honest with you Meredith.' She waited. He took a deep breath.

Xx

Dean wandered around the library. The e.m.f went crazy as Dean predicted as soon as he hit the spot. 'Ok.' He grabbed his salt and shotgun.

Sam had found a simple summoning spell. Dean began to set up the candles and the small symbol he had to draw. Checking his watch he noticed that he had five minutes before the sighting of the ghost librarian. He rechecked the candles and then the spell.

'Ok show time.' Lighting the candles he began to chant. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She touched his face. 'What's wrong Sam?' He gulped.

'I have to be honest about exactly I was doing while I was away.' She smiled. Two dimples appeared in her cheeks.

'I was away not just road tripping I was doing other things. I mean I don't quite know how to put it.' He sighed, 'Well me being back here wasn't just to see old friends.'

She looked at him. 'That ghost you've seen well me and Dean are here to get rid of it.' She opened her mouth to speak. 'I know that sounds crazy but we kind of… erm hunt ghosts.' She stared at him he could see her thinking about it.

'Well I guess it would explain the whole being so eager to get a look around the library alone. Sam you forget who you're talking too. I study anthropology and folk lore.' She smiled. He laughed.

'I always wondered why you never talked about your family. I guess it would be a little hard to explain what exactly they did.' She kissed him softly.

'You're not afraid or mad at me?' She shook her head. Dean had told someone his secret so he didn't feel as though he was betraying anyone.

'Why would I be mad at you Sam? You've been honest with me. Unless there is something else?' He nodded. 'Well tell me.'

'I never told Jess.' He looked at her. She smiled her face didn't seem disappointed.

'Aww Sam I'm sure you were doing it for a reason. I'm not going to judge you. I'm just glad you decided to tell me.' She kissed him again.

Responding hungrily she straddled his body and kissed him fiercer. He responded. He could feel the building pressure within him. Struggling out of her cardigan she tugged at Sam's shirt. It was buttoned up and she struggled with shaking hands to undo them. 'Damn Sam you still wear so many layers.' He laughed.

Kissing her he helped her by simply ripping his shirt open. 'That's better.' He rubbed his hands slowly down her back she sighed against him. Rolling up her shirt over her head he waited as she flung it across the room her simple black bra encasing her pert breasts drew Sam's eyes immediately. Gently unclasping the hooks he let it fall between them. She groaned as he took her nipple in his mouth.

Gently nipping and sucking and rolling the other between his large fingers she rubbed her hands up his chest. His chest was muscled and she loved the softness of his skin. Feeling the large bump within his jeans she unzipped them. 'God!' He needed release. She smiled as she gently pressed her hand inside feeling the warmth there. She blushed remembering how many times she'd wanted this.

'Sam let's go in my room. I don't want a quickie on a chair.' He nodded and smirked as she added, 'Maybe later though.' He smirked as she grinned.

She pulled him up barely making it to the bed he'd shed his jeans while she wriggled out of hers. Pushing her down on the bed she felt for the first time the hardness of him pressing against her thigh. Sliding her hand across her body his hands lingered on her panties. She was wet and almost burning for his entrance. 'Just do it Sam.'

He smiled. Helping her out of her panties she felt his flesh on her flesh completely. He knelt above her and stared down. Her eyes were dark with lust. Her breasts were large and full her nipples were erect and plump. He trailed a finger down her body and she shivered.

Bending to slowly lick and suck at her breasts she ran her fingers through his thick hair as she reared up at the touch and nip of his teeth and tongue against her body. He trailed his hands down and gently began to suck and lick. She groaned as his tongue softly lapped at her already throbbing clit. 'God Sam!'

He thrust two fingers inside and repeated the action. The sweat was running down his nose and he could taste the sweetness of her mixed with it. Her body shook as she gently positioned her hips waiting for him to enter her.

His cock throbbed as he thrust deep inside. Groaning and matching her rhythm to his she moaned as the feelings he was encouraging within her were almost illegal.

Her body tingled as he touched and felt every part of her. She squeezed her hips and felt him gasp. The restriction of his movement inside her made him moan out loud. The muscles tightened sending a pleasant feeling along his shaft. Their bodies increased their pace.

Their muscles strained and sweat slicked their bodies. The world slowly tilted on its axis as her orgasm rocked her to the core. Sam came after her and collapsed into her. The sweat dripped from his nose.

Opening her eyes she saw Sam smiling down at her. 'Hey!' He couldn't think of anything else to say to her and she smiled.

'Hey!' She whispered. Kissing her softly he pulled her into a cuddle. She sighed. 'I can't believe we are here like this.' She felt him nod against her back as their breathing quietened.

Silently tears fell from her eyes but she couldn't quite stop the sob that escaped her.

'Merry what's wrong?' He turned her body towards his and felt her complacent. 'Merry?' She cried silently as he held her.

'I'm sorry.' She wiped her eyes and looked at him. 'I don't know where that came from.' She smiled weakly. He wiped the last of her tears away and watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch of his hand against her face.

'Did I hurt you?' He whispered.

She shook her head. 'So what's wrong?'

Turning her face to look up into his eyes she whispered, 'You would never hurt me. It's just all of this. It's so overwhelming. I mean we've just met up again after a year Sam.' S

he wiped the tears, 'Do you fancy me? I mean is this just because you're here and I'm here and this is some sort of conquest.' Sam stared at her open mouthed.

'No. That's not fair. I have always cared about you Meredith. I've always wanted you too.' She stared at him. 'You're more to me than that. You knew me then and I want you to know me now.' She touched his face. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

'I just want you.' He pulled her towards him but she resisted.

'Tell me what you think first.' She folded her arms across her chest and moved further from his reach.

He didn't quite understand what had happened so he simply said, 'Dean told me something today that I guess I should have listened too before. He mentioned Jess. He said that he was sure Jess wouldn't mind.'

Her eyes misted again with tears at the mention of Jess, 'Merry it is time I moved on. I've always loved her and I always will but I have always loved you too.' She gasped.

He realised at that moment he'd always loved her. The moment he'd met her and got to know her he'd always felt there could have been something between them.

'Please don't pretend if you don't mean it.' Moving closer to him she kissed him softly.

'I do mean it.'

She kissed his cheek and said, 'I loved Jess too you know. I could never pretend that I never felt anything for you Sam the moment I met you. I loved you.'

He pulled her closer savouring the smell of her perfume. 'Dean was right you know.' Sam listened, 'Jess wouldn't be mad. You've been gone for so long Sam you've changed forever because of this. What you were when you were with her has gone. Let's start anew. I want to get to know you again.'

Sam smiled. The prospect of some normalcy, 'Yeah I'd love that.' He hugged her tighter.

She sighed. 'You realise that you're the first person I've spent a long time with especially in sharing a room. I get to spend day in day out with Dean. It's kind of nice to have some feminine company for a change.'

She laughed loudly. He loved her laugh. 'I mean Dean's a good guy but I miss being with a woman.' Looking into her big blue eyes he realised that this was the woman he wanted to be with.

She snuggled into his chest and felt his arms encircle her and closed her eyes.

Xx

Dean saw the apparition of the librarian appear. As he chanted the spirit flickered and disappeared as the final words were uttered.

'I'm awesome!' He gathered his things up and stuffed them in his canvas bag. 'I need a beer.'

Walking out the library and locking up he smiled as he wandered towards the car. He looked up and saw that the lights were off in Meredith's flat.

'That's my boy!' Smirking he flung the bag into the back of the car and drove off towards a bar. He thought he'd better give Sam sometime alone with her and time to be himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

She stared at him. He was sleeping soundly. Slipping out of bed she padded into the kitchen. Her body still felt warm from Sam's. Turning on the tap she wiped her eyes they were sore from crying but she felt better for letting it all out. Leaving the tap running she went to grab a glass from the side. Waiting for it to fill she turned to look back into the bedroom.

Gasping softly she held her hand over her mouth she moved towards the living room.

'Jess?' Jess nodded. 'Ok this is weird.' She moved and sat down on the sofa. 'So you're a ghost?' Ghost Jess nodded.

She stared. 'I'm going crazy.' Jess shook her head. 'Ok I'm not going crazy.' Spirit Jess stood and smiled. 'I'm sorry Jess. We didn't mean for it to happen.' Jess just smiled.

The cool air around Meredith descended as Jess sat down next to her. Whispering, 'Merry don't be sad. I'm not mad just look after him.' One minute Jess was sat next to her the next she was by the door.

'I will look after him. I promise.'

As Jess disappeared she heard her whisper, 'That's all I ask.'

Rubbing her arms to get rid of the goose bumps she hadn't heard Sam slip into the room.

'Meredith you ok?' Turning to face him she nodded. He'd wrapped the sheet around his lower half and his muscles rippled. 'I thought I heard you talking to someone.'

'No I was just sat here. I'm a bit cold.' He walked over and pulled her to him.

'Cold your freezing come on let's go back to bed.' She smiled. Holding her hand and leading her back to their bed she realised that Jess had been to see her. She had given her their blessing because she knew with her heart the Meredith would always care and look after Sam regardless of how their relationship progressed.

Feeling his kisses trail along her throat she switched her mind back to the task in hand. The fact that Sam's hands were caressing her body and the exhilarated feeling between her legs seriously needed her to focus on. Asking him a question that temporarily stopped him from the new trail he'd begun to make along her stomach, 'So how long you planning on sticking around?' He stared into her eyes and smiled.

'Well I want you forever not just till I get bored. I want you with me no matter what.' She smiled and kissed him fiercely. Feeling his hands slowly caress her breast which instantly stiffened on contact. His large hands roamed slowly across her buttocks as he slowly caressed and held.

'That's all I ask.' She whispered into his throat as she felt his cock hardening next to her thigh. He slowly entered her.


End file.
